I'm not making out with you
by LadyButtercup22
Summary: Viktor acaba de terminar con su novio, está deprimido y Chris parece tener la solución para los problemas del amor. Una fiesta es la mejor solución, bailar con chico de la camisa negra y gafas había sido una buena elección, aun si estaba pensando en alguien más. AU/Viktuuri posible two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, el título pertenece a la canción de Surf Curse- I'm not making out with you.

 **Nota:** Gracias Lizette por ayudarme, eres un amor.

 ** _I'm not making out with you._**

 **.**

Era un Viernes normal, un día de escuela hasta las 2.30 PM con clase de deporte para finalizar y con una carga de tarea para sábado y domingo. Viktor habría jurado que su viernes terminaría como otra más, con el caminando con su chico de la mano en dirección a casa; cargaría la mochila de su acompañante rubio y la suya. Él le contaría al chico sobre su día y ambos estarían tirando mierda a los profesores.

Jamás tomó en cuenta la posibilidad de que esa misma tarde Yuri Plisetsky le mandaría directito a la mierda. Vaya que el chico había pisoteado por completo su corazón.

* * *

— ¡Viktor! No te puedes encerrar en ese baño para siempre— La puerta de color verde se había cerrado con fuerza frente a la cara del rubio mejor amigo de Viktor, Christophe se había mantenido con el ruso durante su gran pesar. Todo su viernes se había ido a la basura en cuanto el chico de ojos azules le hablo con voz quebradiza mediante la línea telefónica.

Pero su mejor amigo lo valía, la perra de Plisetsky se las había arreglado para humillarlo y destrozarlo frente a gran parte de los estudiantes. Como era de esperarse el pobre ruso solo encontró paz refundiéndose en el baño de su habitación.

— ¡Quiero estar solo, Chris!— Por enésima vez Viktor vocifero esa frase, su voz se escuchaba terriblemente ahogada y seguramente estaría sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo el perro de peluche con el que se había encerrado 30 minutos atrás.

—Vamos Nikiforov, estás haciendo un drama por alguien que te estaba montando los cuernos— Cruel y realista, _Chris era el hombro perfecto para llorar_ — Recuerda cuando ese chico de primero me dejo, tú, pequeña mierda rusa, me diste un patada en el culo para que saliera de mi cuarto y me tiraste un bote de helado a la cara.

— ¡Tú dejaste a Minami! Ni siquiera lloraste, idiota.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura del chico ruso, su rostro estaba enrojecido al igual que su mirar, pequeñas marcas de lágrimas adornaban las suaves mejillas y ña cabellera platinada lucia desordenada.

El peluche aún permanecía abrazado a su pecho.

—Bien, bien. Eso siempre funciona— Sonrió el chico de ojos verdes, sabía que su amigo siempre salía de donde sea cuando se trataba de echarle algo en cara. En específico esa ocasión—Bien, Myrtle la Llorona, en vista de que no planeas mover tu ruso trasero de esta habitación te propongo algo: hoy quédate todo lo que quieras a llorar y suplicar por el desleal de tu ex, llora y maldice al gatito por cambiarte por el chico de la motocicleta y tatuajes cools.

—Otabek— Interrumpió el ruso.

—Lo que sea, ahora Yuri se revuelca con él— Si algo que debía admitir Giacometti es que el chico jamás le gusto para su mejor amigo, demasiado rudo y cortante con su pobre Vitya. Una parte de él festejaba la separación de la pareja y gustaba de tirarle tierra al rubio menor aun sabiendo que a su amigo podría ponerlo de malas—Bien, en lo que estábamos. Hoy te quedas pero mañana saldremos de fiesta loca, loca, loca.

Viktor torció la boca un poco, la idea no le parecía del todo buena. No tenía ganas de nada ni de nadie y estaba casi seguro que su amigo pensaba en buscarle el suplente para su exnovio. Conociéndole como lo hacía no dudaba en que ya tuviere a alguien en mente.

—No lo sé Chris, no me parece una buena idea… No es correcto.

Chris lo miro con incredulidad tatuada en el rostro.

—Viktor Nikiforov ¡este no eres tú! ¿Dónde está tu zipper?— El rubio se abalanzo a su amigo, con una mano buscó la hendidura en la nuca que demostraría que el ruso no era más que un ovni jugando a ser Viktor… o eso pensó— No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto, cuando tú fuiste el encargado de mi fiesta para despedir al chico de los bonitos ojos marrones. Incluso me presentaste a tu primo a la hora de romper con ese tipo.

—Lo sé, lo se fui de lo peor. Pero Yuri era especial para mí— Viktor llevó una mano a su pecho, en parte drama parte verdad. Perder al ruso era algo ¿complicado?—Él era mucho para mí, compartíamos tantas cosas y me hacía sentir especial.

Chris entrecerró los ojos y arrugo el entrecejo un poco consternado ante las palabras de su amigo.

—Por Kim Kardashian y todo el plástico que hay en su cuerpo, ¿estamos hablando del mismo Yuri Plisetsky?, el chico que tardo más de 3 meses para contestarte un "hola" en Facebook y dijo que había estado ocupado, el chico con el compartías la nacionalidad y algunas veces besos y abrazos. Vik perdóname, pero ese chico no era bueno. Lo sé, lo sabes y lo sabemos todos.

—Ya sé, yo solo…—El ruso no pudo contenerse más, el llanto volvió a salir como si no hubiese un mañana, cualquiera que lo viera podría jurar que ese no era el sonriente Viktor Nikiforov. El chico de los ojos de en sueño y cuerpo espectacular.

—Vamos Vik, ya no llores— Chris tomo a su amigo por un brazo y lo llevo a su cama para que se sentase sobre la mullida colcha— Viktor, lo estoy diciendo porque te adoro, eres mi mejor amigo y lo que menos quiero es mentirte. Odio ver lo que ese chico te hace y saber que él no siente ni una minúscula parte de lo que tu… Es terrible.

Abrazó por unos momentos a su amigo, de cierta forma era graciosamente irónico pensar que hace unos meses él estaba en una situación bastante similar. Solo que Viktor era mucho más dramático ante las circunstancias, él si se daba la oportunidad de llorar y moquear sobre su hombro.

—Parezco un disco rayado pero, Chris, yo sé que lo dices por mí bien así como sé que Yuri no era bueno conmigo. Jamás entendía muchas cosas de él pero era divertido tenerlo ahí.

El chico Nikiforov absorbió por la nariz y suspiró cabizbajo. Eso de cortar con Yuri no era algo que fuera a afectarle por mucho tiempo, Viktor podía jurarlo; solo estaba un poco resentido porque el menor le había botado frente a sus demás compañeros y le había echado en cara su relación con Otabek Altin. Relación que había comenzado cuando la suya aún estaba en pie.

—Que puta mierda, Chris— Exclamó el peligris, saber que Yuri era infiel le dolía, el sí que se había encariñado con el chico.

—La verdad, sí. Todo muy feo como la mierda—puntualizó— ¡Y por esoooo! Iremos a la ¡fiesta!

—Chris…

— ¡Oh! Vamos Viktor, te hará bien salir mañana— Insistió Chris, en verdad creía que salir le haría bien a Viktor. Esa es la medicina que todos necesitan— No te estoy diciendo que conozcas al próximo señor Nikiforov o que te acuestes con alguien, aunque eso no estaría tan mal…

— ¡Chris!— Grito escandalizado.

—Solo quiero que te relajes, que salgamos a bailar y reír— Sonrió y acaricio los mechones claros de su amigo.

Viktor cerró los ojos y los abrió de inmediato, en su expresión se notaba que estaba pensando en las posibilidades de dar su brazo a torcer. Chris ya estaba anotándose la victoria mentalmente.

—Solo será por un rato, nos iremos cuando yo me sienta mal o cuando tú ya estés tomándote hasta el agua de los floreros.

Eso era una afirmación. Chris ya había ganado.

* * *

El día anterior había sido una nube gris en su totalidad, se cernía sobre sus cabezas y no paraba de mojarlos como en las películas; Viktor se la había pasado tirado sobre su colchón siendo un desastre total y arrastrándolo en el proceso. Terminaron rindiéndose ante a la depresión y el confiable netflix, vieron _Mean girls_ en busca de comedia para apaciguar el dolor de su amigo. Regina George era todo lo que sus cabezas necesitaban.

Pero el sábado todo fue diferente, los botes de helado no estaban en sus planes y la ducha era la encargada de retirar los rastros de la noche anterior. Viktor y Christophe decidieron tomar caminos diferentes parte de la mañana-tarde y durante la noche se volverían a encontrar cuando el sueco pasara nuevamente por la casa Viktor, de ahí partirían a donde sería la tan mencionada fiesta.

Viktor aún no estaba muy seguro que ponerse, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos y la idea de asistir a una fiesta no le terminaba por convencer, aun así no se permitiría ir desgarbado. No, no y no. Era Viktor Nikiforov y no se permitiría una imagen desastrosa para un evento; por más simple que fuera se rehusaba a dejarse ver sufrido, no importaba si iba con solo intenciones amistosas.

Él siempre se veía espectacular y esa noche no sería la excepción.

 **.**

Cuando Chris toco a su puerta él ya estaba listo, su atuendo no era del todo ostentoso pero sí que le asentaba muy bien; con un simple blazer negro, camisa gris básica en cuello V y un pantalón negro lograba destacar su figura. Se sentía cómodo y poco cargado. Su cabello lo dejo tal cual después de cepillarlo tras la ducha, agrego un poco de loción corporal y estaba listo.

Chris por otra parte había optado por colores menos serios, al igual llevaba un blazer solo que este era color hueso y con unos pequeños botones negros en la manga, debajo portaba un sweater de tela delgada de un vibrante tono naranja y pequeñas figuras sobresalientes, el pantalón era un sencillo en mezclilla obscura insufriblemente pegado. Cualquiera que los viera no lo pensaría ni un minuto e iría tras ellos.

— ¿Estás listo Vik?

— ¿Tengo otra opción?— Preguntó con notable resignación.

—Claro que no, Viktor— Chris soltó unas risillas y le abrió a puerta a su amigo. Su padre había sido lo suficiente amable para soltarle el carro esa noche.

 **.**

Viktor en un principio había puesto más en duda la idea de aceptar, la fiesta era por parte de unos chicos de su instituto; al parecer los padres y hermana del anfitrión habían decidido partir un fin de semana a su país natal y el chico se había quedado con casa vacía. El rumor de la fiesta se había esparcido como pólvora y chicos de casi todos los grados se habían apuntado. Viktor temía por aquello, encontrarse a Yuri no estaba en sus planes por una buena temporada, y estaba casi seguro que él podía estar incluido en los asistentes de segundo grado.

Chris ante la idea de que su amigo tuviese un terrible altercado con el otro ruso, este movió sus contactos y consiguió que una fuente "anónima" asegurara la ausencia de Plisetsky en la fiesta. Viktor podía casi jurar que consiguió hablar con Altin.

Chris no lo quiso aceptar, pero en fin, el chiste era no encontrarse al rubio.

— ¿Listo para el mejor sábado por la noche?

Viktor solo sonrió dando por entendido que sí.

* * *

Cuando llegaron eran apenas un cuarto pasado de las nueve, la casa se mostraba suficiente grande, lo suficiente para recibir a los dueños de los carros aparcados a lo largo de la acera y alrededores de la calle.

Una vez más relajados, tras la cacería de aparcamiento, fueron capaces de identificar la música que envolvía el ambiente: David Guetta y Nicki Minaj les daban la bienvenida con la pegajosa "Hey mama" ante esto Chris se meneaba de manera sensual con el ritmo de la canción, algo gracioso considerando que aún no entraban al recinto.

Como era de esperase gran cantidad de personas estaban aglomeradas en la entrada, algunas de ellas sostenían vasos rojos con lo que podía estar seguro el contenido seria alcohol. Otros reían estruendosamente entre grupitos.

Toda una fiesta de chicos de último grado, aunque ente ellos se encontraban- obviamente- caras más jóvenes. Chris se detuvo a saludar y a platicar de manera fugaz, el solo asentía y sonreía cuando alababan lo bien que se veía. Estaba seguro que muchos esperaban más que una sonrisa esa noche, la manera en que le hablan era bástate insinuante.

Supuso que se sintieron muy decepcionados cuando atravesó el umbral de la casa acompañado únicamente por su mejor amigo.

El interior de la casa era muchísimo más cargado que el exterior, las bocinas sonaban fuertísimo y algunos lazers de colores se movían por la pared dando la ilusión de estar en un antro. La cantidad de gente andando de aquí para allá era inimaginable. No quería pensar en lo que esos chicos con alcohol en la sangre le harían a la pobre casa.

La barra era bastante prometedora y los chicos que manejaban la música dejaban claro que querían una fiesta intensa.

Por supuesto no podía faltar el puñado que estaba prácticamente bailando en cualquier rincón vacío disponible, en verdad que era mucha gente.

— ¡Viktor! Creo que acabo de ver a Masamuni por allá, iré a saludar— Viktor asintió un poco destanteado por la música.

Y mentalmente aseguro que sería la última vez que vería a su amigo durante la noche. Viktor rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar por el lugar en dirección a los tragos.

Si iba a estar ahí esperaba que tuvieran buen alcohol.

 **.**

No estaba 100% seguro del tiempo que llevaba en el lugar, máximo podría calcular dos horas y contando. No podía decir que estaba feliz en el sentido entero de la palabra; pero era divertido y su mente ya estaba más que distraída por las diferentes distracciones que ocurrían en la casa. Alcohol, adolescentes y música, sí que habían resultado ser una bomba para olvidar su más reciente decepción amorosa.

A lo largo de la velada se había topado con algunos conocidos, había encontrado a Milla, una compañera y amiga de la escuela, la chica llego saludando y a la larga de su conversación sacaron a flote el tema sobre lo ocurrido con Plisetsky. Viktor con unos tragas encima se decidió por contarle un poco. Solo un poco.

Al final del tema la chica pelirroja se alegró de no ver al rubio por ahí, sentía una gran pena porque finalizaran así su relación. Se despidió deseándole lo mejor a Viktor y brindándole su confianza y apoyo por si tenía algún problema.

Y nuevamente se había quedado solo, su vaso rojo y él solos otra vez. Había optado por sentarse en un sillón de la segunda planta, no tenía idea de porque el sillón había terminado ahí pero estaba seguro que ese no era su lugar. Desde arriba se escuchaban múltiples risas y gritos. Algunos chicos y chicas habían optado por jugar póker de prendas y al parecer la partida ya estaba siendo prometedora. La cosa se había prendido más cuando alguien comenzó a tirar condones a todos los espectadores y jugadores.

Viktor seguía preguntándose qué diablos haría el dueño de la casa, que cabe recalcar aun no tenía el gusto de conocer; hasta donde sabia el chico era un japonés de apellido Katsuki y había estado bebiendo en la barra por un buen rato. Hasta cierto momento nadie supo darle razón de su nombre, después de un rato dejo de preguntar.

La gente ya estaba muy alcoholizada para siquiera prestarle atención.

Acercadas las doce comenzó a creer que sería momento de buscar como regresar a casa, no era que la hora fuese problema sino que Chris no había aparecido por ningún momento y no planeaba dormir ahí. Aunque se rehusaba a dejarlo atrás; sin importar con quien estuviera lo ideal era regresar juntos.

—Donde estas Chris…

—Parece que no te diviertes— Una voz masculina se hizo escuchar justo a un costado suyo. Sin darse cuenta ya tenía a un chico sentado en el segundo espacio del sofá. — No voy a acosarte, si es lo que estás pensando.

Viktor alzo una ceja, el chico portaba gafas y vestía de manera bastante sencilla: Jeans oscuros, camisa negra y pelo revuelto; también eran notables los rasgos asiáticos en su rostro. Gracias a las gafas el chico tenía un aspecto bástate nerd y tierno. Tampoco parecía estar en un elevado nivel de alcohol, su voz se escuchaba bastante clara.

—Parece que estas escaneándome hasta el alma— Menciono divertido, Viktor sin duda le estaba dando, como dirían vagamente, la "zorreada" de su vida.

Sin imaginarlo Viktor sintió el escozor en sus mejillas, se había sonrojado sin control.

—Ah… lo siento— Comenzó a excusarse, lo último que quería era que lo atraparan viendo al chico. Justo lo que acaba de pasar— Pero tu rostro no me resulta familiar, no quería ser descortés y llamarte por otro nombre.

El chico sonrió y asintió comprensivamente.

—No te preocupes, mi nombre es Yuuri ¿tú eres?...

 _"Yuri" ¡Que feo nombre!_

No estaba en shock, pero tampoco estaba feliz, para nada. Era una pena escuchar ese nombre cuando ya estaba tan distraído por la algarabía del lugar.

—Mi nombre es Viktor—contesto más calmado de lo que hubiese contestado antes, incluso dejo salir el acento característico de su nación.

— ¡Tienes un nombre genial!—Exclamo emocionado, el chico había quedado maravillado por la manera de entonarlo— Uno aquí teniendo nombres tan… tan Yuuri.

—Lo sé, me lo puedo imaginar… es un nombre horrible—Contesto sin mucho interés, más a los segundos cayó en cuenta de la grosería que acababa de cometer en parte la expresión del chico le había dicho de mas—Yo… am, lo siento. En verdad lamento eso último… Yo estaba con alguien con un nombre así… em, pero no salió… bien. Lo siento, no quise ser grosero.

El chico de la camisa negro ladeo la cabeza y sonrió mostrando completamente los dientes. Muy bonitos a criterio de Viktor.

—No importa, supongo que lamento lo de tu relación— Contesto el chico sin dar profundidad al tema, se meció un poco ante la ligera incomodidad que percibía del otro chico—¿te encuentras bien?

—Claro, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Creí extraño ver a alguien sentado, solo y un tanto alejado del bullicio— explico el chico— todos están abajo y ya están comenzando con las canciones aburridas y melodramáticas. Lo último que queremos es que alguien se sienta en verdad triste.

Considerando lo antes mencionado por Viktor, Yuuri encontró bastante irónica la situación: el chico estaba triste y ahí abajo ya estaban quitándose la ropa mientras empezaban a sacar la música que seguramente encontraría en un perfil de Tumblr.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor estar aquí que allá, de buena fuente sé que están arrojando condones y tirando líquidos que no son específicamente alcohol… Además estoy esperando a un amigo.

— ¿Tienes mucho buscándolo?— Preguntó.

—No lo estoy buscando con exactitud, simplemente estoy esperando a ver si lo veo— Nikiforov mordió su lengua un poco ante lo último, era un gesto que no significaba mucho pero que le saca una sonrisa al chico de gafas—Vine con él y tengo que regresar con él, además no creo ni se si se pueda dormir aquí.

—Yo creo que sí, solo enciérrate en una habitación si no quieres despertar solamente con un poncho—El tono del chico dejo entrever burla, aunque a su vez fue lo demasiado convincente para que Viktor preguntara si era verdad.

De ahí derivo la plática más loca, extraña y sin sentido que hubiese tenido en un buen tiempo.

 **.**

Sabía cómo, sabía cuándo, sabia donde… Pero no sabía el porqué.

Estaban justo en la improvisada pista de baile, con una cuantas parejas más a su alrededor y las luces siendo más tuenes. Desde hace rato la música había cambiado a un ritmo lento y otras veces ni siquiera podía ser "bailada" pero ya no importaba. El único punto era seguir el compás de sus cuerpos.

Todo había comenzado con la simple platica del poncho y de ahí habían continuado con más y más, como si se tratase de viejo amigos siguieron tejiendo la conversación; tomando confianza en el proceso y Viktor carcajeando, lloriqueando y "ofendiéndose" a cada momento. El chico de rasgos orientales demostraba una gran personalidad para hablar y Viktor tampoco se quedaba atrás.

La propuesta salió de Yuuri, una de sus canciones favoritas había comenzado a sonar y en verdad quería estar ahí, en la pista. El chico de ojos azules lo dudo por unos momentos… pero ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

 _"Love on the brain"_ los había envuelto en el primer instante cuando tomaron posición para bailar, con la música un poco avanzada se movieron por la superficie. Después de que terminara la canción ninguno de los dos se había tomado la molestia de parar. No lucían incomodos y coordinaban bastante bien, con sus excepciones a momento; pero en las que rieron cuando se pisaban o chocaban con otros.

Todo avanzaba muy bien, demasiado perfecto para una pista donde había condones regados y con vasos que llegaron hasta el ventilador del techo.

—Todo esto es genial… estoy feliz de que me sacaras a bailar—Comento el ruso—Gracias.

La sonrisa de Yuuri no se hizo esperar, Viktor no dudaba que en cualquier rato esa sonrisa fuera a matarlo. Había durado más de una hora observándola a momentos y no encontraba desperfecto en ella, era linda y sincera; causaba una calidez que te incitaba a seguir provocándola.

— ¿Te gustaría beber algo?— Pregunto Yuuri cuando la canción que bailaban termino. El ruso asintió y juntos salieron de la pista. A su vez una canción con un tono más movido no tardó en dar comienzo.

 _"We drove around in your car_

 _But we didn't drive very far"_

— ¿Quiénes están cantando?— Pregunto Viktor mientras llevaba el vaso rojo a su boca, por decisión de ambos habían decidido solo beber un poco de ponche de frutas que el japonés había sacado de la nevera.

—Si no me equivoco… creo que es Surf Curse— Respondió el japonés después de hacer mi gestos con la cara, este dio un largo trago a su vaso. Viktor no pudo evitar reír. El chico era bastante expresivo si se lo proponía.

—Veo que sabes bastante de música—comento Nikiforov mientras ser acercaba de a poco al chico japonés— Creo que desde que comenzamos a bailar has sabido responder a cada canción que pregunto.

—Que te puedo decir, me gusta mucho la música y Surf Curse me agrada… a demás esa canción es grandiosa.

—Yo creo que tú eres grandioso.

 _"Cause your tongue was in my mouth_

 _and I'm thinking of someone else"_

El chico de gafas se sonrojo, Viktor ni siquiera presto atención a que él también lo estaba. Eso sí que había sido sincero.

Yuuri solo pudo resignarse a mirarlo, alertando entre sus ojos y los labios que parecían levemente templar. Casi estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar cuando Viktor volteo a verlo con esa mirada que sale en las películas; Cuando el beso final y esperado llega para la culminación del coqueto de toda una noche… Unas horas para ellos.

Iba a hacerlo, tenía a Yuuri a unos centímetros de la cara; con los labios rosados que formaban esa linda sonrisa esperando a ser tocados por los propios, con los ojos avellana y cerrados protegidos por el cristal de sus gafas.

 _"I'm not making out with you_

 _Even though I think your cute"_

 _"Me llamo Yuri, Yuri, Yuri…"_

 _—_ Yuri— Y entonces supo que estaba mal. Él no estaba ahí para eso, aun si quería hacerlo su pequeño nombre no o iba a dejar en paz. Ni siquiera le importaba que este Yuri no tuviera nada en común con el otro.

Yuuri abrió los ojos, se encontró con Viktor viéndolo… raro, no era lindo ni especial. Y esperar mucho cómo se alejaba, vio como corría murmurando muchos "lo siento".

 _"I'm not making out with you_

 _Cause you always make me blue"_

Viktor desapareció de su vista tan rápido como la canción justo llegaba a su final, el no hizo nada y no es como si pudiese. Ya había hecho todo lo que podía y al parecer no había funcionado. Dejó el vaso en la barra y camino rumbo a las escales con un paso lento y pesado.

Decidió que ya era hora de ir a dormir, mañana y pasado tendrían tiempo para limpiar todo el desastre de la casa. Ahora lo único que tenía que limpiar ahora eran las pequeñas lagrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro, también había que encargarse por las que se esforzaban en salir.

* * *

 **Letra de la canción en español:**

 _"Manejábamos en tu choche._

 _Pero no fuimos muy lejos._

 _Porque tu lengua estaba en mi boca._

 _Y yo estoy pensando en alguien más."_

 _"No me quiero besar contigo._

 _Pero pienso que eres linda"_

 _"No me quiero besar contigo._

 _Porque siempre me hacer sentir triste"_

En esta última parte "Blue" se traduce a triste porque este color esta ligado a esa sentimiento.

 **Hola! Nenas espero que disfrutaran leyendo ese One-shot(¿?) aún no se si hacerle la segunda parte, de ser posible en la siguiente el final si será feliz xd. Amo Surf Curse! Y si quieren escuchar la canción que les puse arriba el nombre es el mismo que el del fic; por eso le puse así v:**

 **Gracias por leer, si puedes jeda un review y galletas que me muero de hambre. Me hace muy feliz saber lo que opinas.**

 **Bai, bai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, el título pertenece a la canción de Melanie Martínez, aunque el capítulo no está 100% escrito por esa me pareció bien el título.

 **Nota:** Gracias Lizette por ayudarme con esos horrores/errores de dodo, eres un amor.

 **Nota 2** : Se recomienda leer la parte uno para inicio en cursiva, este solo el punto de vista de Yuuri (más reducido) del capítulo anterior, si no leíste la parte uno puede que encuentres momentos que no puedas comprender.

 ** _Bittersweet tragedy_**

 **.**

 _La idea de la fiesta había salido por completo de la cabeza de Phichit, lo juro, anuqué yo puse la casa todo ese desastre fue debido a la mente perversa de mi mejor amigo._

 _Casualmente ese fin de semana mis padres y Mari saldrían de la ciudad. La advertencia había sido clara sobre hacer daños irreversibles a la casa; eso estaba bien grabado en mi mente y en la nota pegada al refrigerador._

 _Jamás mencionaron sobre los daños a mi corazón… Bueno, puede que este exagerando pero si, todo salió peor de lo que creí y no exactamente por daños a mi casa, nop, esos daños tienen un nombre y unos lindos ojos que yo había seguido desde años atrás._

 _Pero para no hacer esto muy largo nos remontaremos a la fatídica noche de mi fiesta, chicos ebrios, condones regados y mi casi beso con Viktor Nikiforov._

 ** _._**

 _Entre todo el alboroto dentro de mi casa por casualidad, y unas ganas de tomar un trago, me topé con Christophe; este me atrapo de la mano y me jaló a donde él y su acompañante estaba mientras parloteaba que tenía que hablar conmigo. Chris y yo nunca habíamos sido grandes amigos del todo, pero lo conocí en clases que habíamos compartido y me parecía un sujeto divertido pero bastante exótico. Total, hablamos un poco sobre lo bien que estaba el ambiente y de la posible tortura que mis padres me impondrían al ver el desastre en la barra de la cocina. Todo estaba de maravilla… hasta que una plática llevo a la otra y una cosa a la otra._

 _Terminamos hablando del chisme más reciente en toda la escuela. La ruptura de Viktor con el chico lindo y gruñón de primer año, quien nos hubiese visto nos habría comparado con viejas chismosas en un supermercado, perdón pero era inevitable no hablar de ello; más cuando Chris sabia de mi amor por Viktor…_

 _Bueno, tal vez no amor de lo que se llama amor, pero Viktor era algo así como mi platónico y llevaba un largo tiempo con ello en mente; aunque seguramente todos y todas teníamos el crush con él._

 _Debo de admitir que en un principio me sentí feliz con la noticia, Viktor volvía a estar libre y yo podría fantasear con que él me volteara a ver y cosas por el estilo, después me fue indiferente; uno ya sabe a qué atenerse y era obvio que él jamás me haría caso. Soy un chico común en cuanto físico y nada extraordinario en otras cuestiones._

 _Pero mi sentimiento ante esto cambio… cuando Chris aun divergiendo entre contarme o no, también por efectos del alcohol, se terminó decidiendo y me comentó lo mal que se sentía Viktor tras lo sucedido con Yuri Plisetsky. A medias pero lo dijo, también menciono sobre que él estaba por algún lugar de la fiesta deprimiéndose y que debería tal vez hablar con él un rato._

 _No puedo recordar cuantas barbaridades más le siguieron a eso, solo sé que asentía y me dedicaba a contestar "sí, claro". Para mi suerte la plática no se extendió más y me vi libre de Chris y el pobre chico que le acompañaba._

 _Durante el transcurso de la fiesta no pude evitar sentirme mal por Viktor, no lo conocía tan a fondo como seguramente Chris lo hacía, pero la empatía era algo que no puede evitar. Sentía una pena porque Viktor estuviese por alguna parte solo y deprimiéndose; Chris no había hecho muy bien al traerlo, al menos yo no querría salir en un buen tiempo._

 ** _._**

 _Estaba seguro que ya el reloj debía marcar la media noche, entre más tiempo pasaba la gente que estaba alcoholizada ya estaba más alcoholizada. Yo estaba aún bien, puesto que me había cuidado de no excederme en cuanto a la bebida._

 _La música había dado un cambio drástico y ahora era algo más calmada que cuando dio inicio todo el desastre. También una gran mayoría de los asistentes se habían concentrado en una rueda para observar cómo se llevaba a cabo una partida de póker de prendas; gritaban cuando una nueva prenda caía y se lanzaban cerveza unos a los otros._

 _Yo tenía algo de frio, así que opté por subir a la segunda planta y buscar un suéter en mi habitación. Jamás llegue por el suéter, incluso creo que en ese momento olvide por lo que iba._

 _Toda mi atención se desvió de inmediato a donde Viktor estaba, creo que jamás podré olvidar ese momento. Digo jamás porque estoy seguro que la mirada que Viktor me dedico pudo verme hasta los pecados, parecía un tanto asustado puesto que momentos atrás estaba solo y ahora yo me había sentado como si nada en el sillón que él ocupaba._

 _Juro que no sé qué me hizo ir ahí, a su lado, tal vez era el furor de la fiesta o las palabras de Chris unas horas atrás. Hasta ahora no creo poder explicar el porqué._

 _Lo único que atine a decirle es que no iba con intenciones de acosarlo o algo por el estilo, dejando en claro que si él quería que me fuera lo iba a hacer. Se disculpó conmigo después de que bromeara un poco por la forma en la que mi miraba y yo procedí a presentarme._

 _Bien, en este punto posiblemente cualquiera se hubiera ido; no me imaginaba que escuchar mi nombre iba a hacerlo decaer, desgraciadamente comparto nombre con el otro chico y escucharlo creo que no le ha gustado para nada. Escuchar decir a Viktor que tu nombre es horrible no es algo muy bonito, aunque se disculpó de inmediato fue algo que no se me pudo borrar en esa noche._

 _Incluso ahora lo recuerdo y es feo._

 _Después de ese no muy agradable momento me dispuse a sacarle plática. Resulto bastante bien para alguien que apenas puede hablarle a sus cinco amigos._

 _Fue extraño, hablar de todo y nada a la vez. Viktor es divertido y en ese momento pude sentir que realmente encajábamos muy bien._

 **.**

 _Ya, voy a terminar y me saltare todo porque en verdad siempre quiero darme golpes contra un muro. Las cosas iban bien; bailamos como en las películas románticas y reímos mientas nos equivocamos gracias a mis pies torpes y los vasos que pisaba accidentalmente. Paramos solo cuando sentí demasiada sed y terminamos por ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de jugo._

 _Creo que la noche se fue a la mierda en ese momento, no sé en qué cabeza cabía que Viktor ya era mío por tan solo reír y bailar en unas horas. Me deje llevar, lo admito._

 _Mi corazón palpitó como nunca en tan solo un segundo, escucharlo decir que yo era genial era algo que jamás pude imaginar ni en mis locos sueños. Bien supongo que ambos nos dejamos llevar._

 _Cuando menos lo pensé ya tenía la cara a unos centímetros de la suya, sintiendo todo su aroma y calor. Seguramente mi cara era una granada por lo rojo que estaba, seguramente tenia cara de idiota._

 _Pero en verdad yo ansiaba ese beso, supuse que sería como en las películas; mi platónico se volvería mi amor de toda la vida y viviríamos en un mundo rosa para siempre. Todo por un beso, un beso que nunca llegó._

 _"Yuri" mencionó y estaba seguro que yo no era al Yuri que llamaba, mi pensamiento se confirmó tan rápido como Viktor salió corriendo y desapareció de mi vista._

 _Queda decir que después de eso lo único que me quedaba era arrastrarme a mi habitación, no me importo que aun hubiera gente bailando, ni el desastre que era la casa. Lo que quería en ese momento era desaparecer y lamentarme porque realmente creí que tendría una oportunidad._

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas de la fiesta a la que Chris lo había llevado, dos semanas donde se había sentido culpable, miserable, extraño y confundido, sobre todo confundido; no sabía con exactitud el motivo.

Solo sabía que se enlazaba con un Yuuri, no el Yuri que lo mando a la mierda, claro que no, sino con el Yuuri de la fiesta. Yuuri Katsuki se había estado colando persistente en sus pensamientos. La noche de la fiesta no se lo había podida sacar de la cabeza y solo podía pensar en lo increíble que hubiese sido besarlo, hablar más con él y conseguir su número, pedirle una cita o lo que sea.

Pero no, en su lugar solo se refugió entre sus mantas y se había lamentado; todo eso causaba una confusión en cuanto lo que sentía, no podía admitirlo… porque aún no podía comprenderlo.

Decir que lo amaba era demasiado, atracción tal vez era lo ideal. Tan solo esperaba que en unos días todo fuera harina de otro costal.

No lo fue, su ansiedad por ese chico iba en aumento y sus ganas por saber de él pudieron vencer cuando Chris lo había mencionado vagamente entre una de sus conversaciones. El cómo se conocían fue lo que menos le importo, solo bastó con saber que su amigo tenía el número del mejor del mejor amigo de Yuuri; de inmediato le pidió a Chris que consiguiera el número del chico Katsuki.

Ese mismo martes, a las cuatro de la tarde, Chris se encargó de mandarle el número de Yuuri por un WhatsApp, adjunto pasaba la cuenta de Facebook con sabias sugerencias de stalkearlo. Por un momento Viktor de detuvo a pensar cuál sería su segunda jugada; la había cagado anteriormente y no quería que pasara igual, quería darse el tiempo de conocer al chico y ver si todo era tan prometedor como la noche en que lo conoció.

Lo primero que decidió hacer fue ver su perfil en facebook, lo primero que pudo ver fue la bella sonrisa en su foto de perfil; parecía tener brillo propio y no ser por la pantalla de su computador, sin poderlo evitar la guardo en su galería. Ese sería su más grande secreto.

No encontró nada fuera de lo común, fotografías sobre caniches y con sus amigos era lo que inundaba el perfil del chico, también reflejaba lo mucho que le gustaba la música puesto que cada que bajaba más por su muro podía ver las canciones que gustaba de compartir. Incluso encontró una que otra canción que podría agregar a su biblioteca.

—Todo muy bien contigo, Yuuri— Menciono en la soledad de su habitación. Llevaba un buena rato curioseando entre la información del japonés y todo le parecía bueno, lindo y genial. Se sentía culpable de haber bajado más de cinco fotos del chico, solo esperaba no ir a prisión por ello.

 **.**

Era jueves y según su horario la última hora de clase seria pasada del medio día, después sería libre para regresar a su casa y tirarse a flojear gran parte de la tarde. No es que no le importase la escuela, solo que necesitaba relajarse y dormir un rato ya después se pondría acción con sus deberes escolares.

Yuuri caminaba por el corredor de baldosa blanca, algunos estudiantes aun merodeaban por ahí, algunos entrarían a clase y otros se las saltarían sin importarles un cacahuate. Todo normal, como un día cualquiera.

Empezó a tararear una canción que había descargado unos días atrás mientras se daba el tiempo de parar en su casillero, necesitaba dejar unos libros y recoger uno. De entre sus cosas pudo encontrar el revoltijo que era su teléfono y audífonos, maldijo su descuido y desenredo el desastre del cable.

Mientras realizaba su tarea el teléfono vibró anunciando la llegada de un mensaje y de inmediato la pantalla se ilumino dejando ver la bandeja de su whatsapp. Fue extraño que no conociera el número cuando abrió la bandeja.

Más extraño fue el mensaje que al parecer era de Viktor, el mismos Viktor que corrió de su casa semanas atrás y que había tratado de evitar después de eso. Aunque no sabía si él lo buscaba o algo así no quería ni vero de reojo.

Por un momento su lado idiota e provoco un revoltijo en el estómago y calentó sus mejillas en un inevitable sonrojo, ver la foto de Viktor era suficiente como para alterarlo en un segundo… saber que le había escrito era una epifanía.

Por otro lado estaba el aburrido pero siempre confiable lado racional, el que le gritaba y encendía todas las alarmas de peligro en su mente y le repetía hasta el cansancio de que todo era tonto y sin sentido; el que le abofeteaba y le decía que cualquier cosa con Viktor era un rotundo "no" y que era mejor alejarse hasta que estuviera en otro continente, muy, pero muy lejos del chico ruso.

Suspiró y por primera vez en ese día no supo que hacer. Desde que se levantó ya tenía su rutina planeada y grabada de memoria: levantarse, cambiarse comer, ir a la escuela, comer, ir a casa, dormir, hacer tarea y volver a dormir. El mensaje de Viktor lo hacía querer correr, saltar y buscarlo por todo el instituto, decirle como se sintió después de pasar tiempo con él en la fiesta.

Contestar el mensaje tal vez era la opción más viable... claro que sí, quizás en otra vida esa sería una buena opción.

—Sip, quizás en otra vida— Murmuró para sí mismo, freno la terrible sensación en la boca de su estómago y se convenció de que eso era solo algo que se quedaría como un buen recuerdo, la vez en que Viktor se tomó un momento para escribirle… y el como un cobarde se tomó el tiempo para leer y lloriquear como una chica.

—Es lo mejor— Fue lo último que dijo antes de bloquear la pantalla y volver a refundir el aparato en el fondo de su mochila. Se fue de su casillero sin siquiera importarle que los libros que buscaba aún estaban ahí.

Eso era lo que llamaba el efecto Nikiforov.

 **.**

Viktor estaba por llegar a la cutícula de sus uñas si su maldito teléfono no timbraba en ese mismo instante, más bien quería ver un mensaje en especial. Yuuri haba resultado ser más desatento de lo que pensó, no se había dignado a contesta en ninguna de las horas posteriores a recibir sus mensajes; incluso comenzaba a creer que no iba a hacerlo, lo único que había en sus chat eran dos horribles palomitas azules y su última conexión.

Después de casi arrancar su cabello decidió que lo mejor sería consultarlo con Chris, este con simpleza le dijo que dejara al chico, sabiendo lo que había pasado en la fiesta estaba casi seguro que Yuuri querría unos momentos para asimilar la situación. Pero esos momento ya eran horas y él estaba a punto de ir a la casa del muchacho y pedirle charlar civilizadamente.

Sin palomitas azules o con las ganas de robar su teléfono y contestarse el mismo los mensajes. Incluso podría decir que su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado, nadie nunca le había hecho algo así…

Pero eso no importaba, podría decir que eso le hacía querer más de Yuuri.

Al final decidió dejarlo fluir, que el contestara cuando quisiera que a fin de cuentas él iba a seguir a ahí, esperando. Si era necesario iba a mandarle más mensajes hasta reventar su buzón.

* * *

Su teléfono sonó por segunda vez en ese minuto, lo hizo brincar un poco de su asiento cuando la bibliotecaria le volvió a mirar casi queriéndole estrangular; de nuevo había olvida cambiar a silencio el maldito móvil y en la entrada hablaba estrictamente sobre los teléfonos y su entrada en el recinto. En letras mayúsculas recalcaba el: Siempre en silencio.

Aun así valía la pena, Yuuri sonrió cuando el nombre de Viktor inundo la pantalla de su teléfono como casi todo los días desde hace unas semanas atrás…

En un principio lo considero una malísima idea y se atrevió a pensar en bloquearle el número, cuando contesto cuatro días después del primer mensaje quiso enterrar su cabeza en un hueco tal cual un avestruz; casi increíble fue la rapidez con que su receptor contestó, parecía que había estado esperando la notificación.

Eso le hizo sentir mal, el ignorándolo y Viktor contestando más rápido de lo que alguien tardaría en decir la palabra pudin. Aunque eso no quitaba su total desconfianza ante las repentinas acciones del chico ruso, si lo hacían cuestionase sobre si su comportamiento era adecuado puesto que la palabra descortés quedaba chica a lo que estaba haciéndole.

Pero en fin. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Mmmm… Tal vez el darse cuenta que Viktor era un perico podría ser lo peor, si cualquiera o podía asegurar, mas no le molestaba en lo absoluto pero sí que podría atraerle problemas. Justo ahora el chico le contaba sobre su mascota y como esta había ida a parar al veterinario; más de diez mensajes habían entrado junto con algunos emojis llorando y fotos del perrito. Yuuri sonrió al caniche café de la foto y de inmediato dio contestación al ruso, diciendo que no se preocupara y que tuviera fe en la resistencia del caniche.

Una hilera de emojis de corazón no se hizo esperar por parte de Viktor, Yuuri no supo que contestar.

 **.**

—Yo digo que deberíamos hacer otra fiesta, Y Yuuri, tu amigo mío tienes la casa ideal para eso— La voz emocionada de Phichit era todo lo que rondaba a su cabeza, el mismo Phichit rondaba a su alrededor como una abeja a la miel.

Yuuri bufó con fastidio, si no le había lanzado un libro a su mejor amigo era porque… es su mejor amigo, sino ya hace mucho le hubiese adornado su tez morena con un lindo tono purpura.

—No y mil veces no, Phichit, estoy empezando a creer que quieres darme con ofrenda a un ritual— El japonés llego a su casilla y se ocupó de meter la numeración al candado mientras seguir con su explicación— Mis padres van a matarme si vuelvo a hacer algo como eso en casa. Tuvimos suerte de que lo más afectado fueran los sillones y cortinas.

— ¡Pero Yuuri! La vez pasada no fue tan mala, incluso lograste hablarle a Viktor.

Yuuri rodeo los ojos ante la mención del ruso, cabe recalcar que Phichit había encabeza el tren de la molestia en cuanto al tema de Viktor y como su amistad iba creciendo día con día. El moreno ya hasta se había postulado a ser el padrino en la boda de ambos chicos.

— ¿Y se supone que eso es bueno? Yo no entiendo porque te aferras a eso. Entre él y yo no ocurre nada y tampoco ocurrirá.

Phichit sonrió de manera boba diciendo algo como "ste men"

—Si tú lo dices Yuuri— Phichit jugueteo paseando los dedos por la puerta de casillero de su amigo—Pero yo sé, inclusive puedo jurar que ustedes van a terminar juntos. En unos años Viktor y tú tendrán unos lindos anillos de boda y decenas de hijos caniches en una hermosa casa en la colina.

Como si de una invocación se tratara, aproximándose el chico de cabellos platinados se podía distinguir. Justo en dirección a donde dos los pelinegros se encontraban a hablando. Ignorante de ello Yuuri se dedicó a reír por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

—Tranquilízate _Kronk*_ —Yuuri manoteo con su amigo indicándole que retirara la mano de su puerta, organizo y tomo una cosas ya dispuesto a cerrarlo— Viktor y yo no vamos a casarnos ni a tener una fea casa en una fea colina.

Su tono de voz no era tan alto para que alguien al otro lado del pasillo pudiese escuchar, pero sin duda Viktor detrás de él había escuchado su declaración. Este le hizo una seña al amigo del japonés indicándole guardar silencio. El chico le veía de una manera extraña.

—No tiene que ser en una colina si es lo que te molesta, siempre está la opción de vivir en una playa— Viktor mostro una grande y macada sonrisa corazón, Yuuri abrió los ojos y sintió que el color rojo pintaba por completo su rostro… Phichit se dedicó a cubrir su sonrisa con una de sus manos. —Hola Yuuri.

—Viktor, hola…—El japonés estaba nervioso, no sabía si era porque el ruso lo había escuchado o porque su amigo no dejaba de reír y mirarlos a ambos de una manera sugerente— ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Creí que sería bueno saludarte, casi no nos vemos a pesar de que estamos en la misma escuela. Espero que no te moleste que venga a buscarte.

— ¡Oooow! Que tiernos son— Exclamó Phichit detrás de su amigo, Yuuri en respuesta se propuso a darle un intento de codazo—Jajaja, bueno chicos yo me retiro porque no quiero ser el mal tercio. Viktor cuida de Yuuri por favor y no olvides que es un cabeza dura.

— ¡Phichit!

—Ciao, ciao.

— ¡Okay!— Contesto suavemente Viktor y de manera suave agitó su mano diciendo adiós.

El timbre sonó anunciando así el cambio de salones. Viktor y Yuuri se miraron por unos segundos sin saber exactamente que decir: por un lado el ruso estaba esperando a que el chico pelinegro diera la primera palabra y por otra parte Yuuri solo esperaba a que Viktor se diera la vuelta para ir en camino a su salón.

En vista de que Yuuri no daría el primer paso el decidió que podría hacerlo. Nada perdía con hacerlo.

—Yuuri, ¿tienes clase?

—No exactamente, yo ya exente y el maestro nos dijo que podíamos saltarnos la clase— Suspiro por unos segundos y prosiguió— Y tu Viktor ¿tienes clase?

—Creo que no… pero no importa. En realidad quería preguntarte si querías ir a comer algo, yo invito así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

El chico Katsuki sintió miles de alarmas rojas encenderse en su cabeza, según la guía no oficial de "un romance a la vista" esa era la seña de que su relación iba en las vías de un romance cliché de preparatoria. Y es que la idea de quedarse a solas con Viktor no le desagradaba, en lo absoluto, pero si le asustaba más de lo que debería. De tan solo pensarlo sentían un revoltijo como cuando iba a un bufet y comía hasta reventar el botón de su pantalón.

¿De qué hablarían?

 _Bueno, la primera vez que hablaron le constate de tus evidentes problemas para controlar el alcohol y como terminaste quitándote la ropa y bailando en un tubo… No creo que eso sea un verdadero problema_. Su subconsciente regañó.

—Si no puedes o no quieres yo puedo entender, lo que no quiero es incomodarte. — En vista de que Yuuri no respondía Viktor empezaba a creer que el chico iba a denegar su invitación. Era una lástima porque en verdad quería salir con él. Tenía tanto que quería decirle.

—No, no, está bien. Claro que me gustaría ir a comer.

 **.**

Decir que estaba nervioso en un inicio seria mentir, estaba más que nervioso y a no ser porque su estómago fue lo suficiente fuerte las papas que había estado comendo ya estarían esparcidas por la mesa y en parte de su camisa. Iuk. Pero en fin, no sucedió esa asquerosidad y en su lugar dio pie a la cita/no cita más divertida que habría podido imaginar.

No sabía que Viktor era el tipo de chico que podía reírse aun cuando un poco de queso amarillo estaba embarrado en sus labios y el pan de la hamburguesa se desasía por la forma en que la apretaba, Viktor era tan natural y hasta un poco torpe. Le encanta y es algo que no puede negar.

Era tan perfecto que incluso le interesaba conocer sobre su mejor amigo. Estaba claro que tenía que casarse con ese hombre, pero ya.

—Tú y Phichit han pasado por tantas cosas, pareciera que se conocen de todo la vida. — Comento mientras daba una gran mordida a la hamburguesa.

Yuuri sonrió ante la mención de su amigo.

—Lo sé, es casi increíble tener a alguien como él. Siempre está sonriendo y es optimista en todo momento aun cuando yo me empeño en que no sea así.

— ¿Él jamás ha intentado algo contigo? Digo, en plan de pareja.

Si Yuuri hubiese sido un poco más observador, y si no estuviera ocupado en la pajilla de su refresco seguramente la cara de Viktor y la pizca de peligro en su voz le hubiera resultado un tanto… particular.

—Mmm… no, bueno solo una vez pensó estar enamorado de mí. —Dio una pequeña pausa y bebió de su refresco, Viktor clavo la mirada en los labios del japonés y oprimió con más fuerza la pobre hamburguesa; el chico Chulanont ya no estaba siendo tanto de su agrado— Pero estaba un poco ebrio y dolido porque había terminado con su novio. Ahora ya están bien y me ha dejado en claro que no estaba interesado de ese modo.

Katsuki sonrió y Viktor lo hizo de igual manera. Continuaron con su respectivos alimentos y se sumieron en un silencio, si bien no era incómodo era extraño, Yuuri no estaba muy seguro que seguía pero si se dejaba guiar por sus instintos; Viktor iba a sacar a flote el tema de la fiesta y el cómo lo ignoró por unos cuantos días.

Algo en sus estomago se removió. Tal vez ahora si vomitaría sus papas.

—Yuuri…— Ahí iba, lo podía sentir. — Tengo algo de que hablar contigo, de hecho es muy importante para mí que hablemos de esto. Me gustaría que me escucharas y que después saques…Tus mm- am, ¿conclusiones?

" _Bien, lenguaje moderado e intelectual… ¿Qué coño es eso de conclusiones_?" fue lo que pensó el chico de ojos azules al repasar sus palabras.

—Viktor, creo que luces incómodo y no sé si sea buena idea teniendo en cuenta a donde va esta conversación…

—Tengo que hacerlo Yuuri, no quiero que esa noche quede como un mal recuerdo. En sí creo que fue algo tan pequeño pero que puede influir en un futuro. — " _Tranquilo, estas yendo muy rápido"_ La expresión en el rostro de Yuuri pudo ser la más clara demostración de que tal vez no estaba dándose a entender, lo que menos quería era confundirlo más y que el chico terminase odiándolo. — Yuuri sé que tal vez mi conducta no fue la mejor la noche de la fiesta, de hecho no lo fue y es el punto. Me disculpo por haber salido corriendo y dejarte cuando estábamos tan bien. Lamento no haberte buscado y explicado todo.

—Viktor…-

—Incluso te insulte, bueno insulté tu nombre y eso no estuvo bien. Sé que Chris habló un poco contigo antes de encontrarnos, pero creo que lo ideal era que habláramos tú y yo. No sé hasta dónde te ha contado, pero creo que no mucho.

 **.**

Hablaron entre sorbos de soda y los constantes desvíos de mirada por parte del chico pelinegro. Viktor podría ser tan expresivo que incluso resultaba abrumador, eran sin duda opuestos; En días posteriores a su primer encuentro mientras él pensaba en la manera más fácil de desaparecer al ruso de su mente, este estaba buscando mil formas de como acercarse después de lo ocurrido. Aun cuando el chico Katsuki estaba consciente de que estaba haciéndole una tremenda grosería, los primeros días se rehusaba a siquiera mirar su chat.

Le dio un poco de pena cuando Viktor bajaba la mirada apenado de hablar del otro Yuri, según él era mejor explorar el tema ya que estaban en el momento. Que no quería que eso afectara en su "relación"

 _"¿Relación de qué?"_ Ni él ni Viktor lo habían dejado muy claro, él tampoco se había atrevido a cuestionar sobre qué tipo de relación estaba entablando hasta ese momento. El ruso se veía muy interesado en contarle sobre quien sabe qué.

Cuando salieron Yuuri apenas recordaba la mitad de cosas que Viktor le había contado, no es que no quisiera prestar atención, pero las distintas expresiones en el rostro del ruso eran un festín distractor inevitable; la forma en que hablaba de algo que le gustaba o como fruncía el entrecejo cuando mencionaba algo del chico rubio de primer año… eran interesantes.

Por su parte Viktor había salido conforme, tal vez estaba siendo exagerado, pero sentía que una gran carga se esfumaba de su espalda tras lloriquearle a Yuuri. Aun cuando el japonés no había estado tan hablador como hubiese deseado, el que le escuchase era suficiente. De verdad estaba interesado en el chico Katsuki.

Salieron del establecimiento con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, cuando el cielo ya estaba en tonos amarillos y los árboles se movían al compás del viento. Viktor se mantuvo al lado de Yuuri mientras se encaminaban a la parada del bus. El chico Katsuki partiría en un camino diferente al de Viktor, por tanto el chico ruso se había empeñado en llevarlo siquiera a la parada.

Se despidieron con la promesa de verse de que Yuuri le mandaría un mensaje en cuanto llegase a su residencia. También Viktor le mencionó algo sobre comer juntos en el receso del día siguiente.

Lo último que Yuuri vio fue la linda mano de Viktor agitándose en un gesto lindísimo. Después de todo no había resultado tan mala esa primera "no cita"

* * *

Pasaron aproximadamente tres meses del "Tira y afloja" entre el ruso y el japonés. Las cosas, si bien las cosas no habían sido lentas, tampoco fueron las más rápidas del mundo aun cuando la comunicación era el pan de cada día. Yuuri era un poco más hermético aunque tampoco era imposible; era cuestión de paciencia y presionar los "botones" correctos para estar seguros de que estaba pasando por la mente del chico pelinegro.

Aunque Viktor podía poner eso al favor del chico, le hacía siempre querer más de él y le complementaba a su actitud tan "descarada" como algunas veces le catalogaba el japonés. Su Yuuri siempre tan gracioso.

— ¡Viktor! — Yuuri grito aun a medio camino por la acera del pequeño parque, Viktor le había citado a uno no muy lejos del instituto y este encantado dijo que sí. — Lamento si te hice esperar mucho, Phichit y Seung-Gil no dejaban de hablar.

—No importa— El ruso sonrió despreocupado, él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para Yuuri. Sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzó al más pequeño estrechándolo entre sus brazos, el chico Katsuki correspondió con efusividad. — Te extrañe mucho.

Yuuri sonrió de oreja a oreja, Viktor siempre tan dramático.

—Nos vimos hoy en la mañana en la entrada, algo me hace creer que me mientes. — El tono en su voz denotaba el jugueteo.

— ¡Claro que no! yo no podría mentirle a mi novio— Y antes de que el autoproclamado "rey del drama" pusiera en acción sus habilidades, el japonés se ocupó de su boca parlanchina con la propia. Le beso de forma suave y muy decente para el lugar en donde se encontraban, las muestras de afecto público no eran su especialidad pero nunca estaba de más complacer a su pareja; que opuesto a él se encontraba gustoso con ese tipo de demostraciones.

Cuando se separaron el ruso pudo sentir sus mejillas acaloradas y una gigante sonrisa estaba por crecer en su rostro.

—Yo no puedo solo verte en la mañana, Yuuri.

Yuuri en respuesta volvió a unir sus labios esta vez dejando que mordisqueara su labio inferior y jugueteara un poco con su lengua, después de esa acción tallo suavemente su nariz a la de Viktor, realmente quería a morir al chico frente a él.

Mientras tanto el de ojos garzos se encontraba fascinado con las atenciones que recibía de su novio. Era como un pequeño y tímido príncipe que le cumplía sus deseos cuando menos lo esperaba.

—Yo tampoco puedo estar bien con tan solo verte en la mañana. De hecho te culpo de mi total falta de atención clases, Nikiforov.

—Acepto el cargo, Katsuki.

Se mantuvieron la mirada por dos segundos y posterior a esto se soltaron a reír mientras unían sus manos, entrelazando los dedos y formando una alianza sólida. Sin duda las cosas no podrían ser mejor que ahora.

Bueno, quizás en un futuro si podrían mejorar.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 _Kronk_ * es el personaje de las locuras del emperador y el mencionaba sobre tener una casa en la colina y un bella esposa para tener el pulgar en alto de su padre.

 _ **Hola! Ah por fin termine de escribir esta vaina, la vdd ya estaba dudando a momentos de escribir la continuación porque no la tenía planeada y me tarde algo en seguirla (a comparación de que la primera parte la escribe casi de una sentada en la compu), de hecho la historia 100% real no fake no tuvo final feliz y a momentos también me ponía un poco sad y me quedaba sin escribir nada :/ pero mis bebecitos no se merecían eso. ¡Los amo!**_

 _ **Gracias a los reviews, favs y follows**_

 _ **No seguimos leyendo en otras historias.**_

 _ **Bai, bai :3**_


End file.
